redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vilu Daskar
Grammar Hm... I would argue against the use of grammar that way, Embel_Nickel. Most of the articles are written from the POV of a Redwaller in the far future. However, when speaking of the books as literature, the present tense is used. This is evident in the book summaries. As the last paragraph is written from an "out-of-universe" view, I mantain that it should be in the present tense. Please contradict me, I love a good argument. Or, as the Guosim say, a debate. After all, that's how they got to be so smart. --Docbob 00:58, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :Actually character articles are supposed to be past. They're not actively living ;) --LordTBT Talk! 05:04, 16 October 2006 (UTC) ::That's right, but the books and other views of the universe from the outside are written in present tense, correct? That's because we are viewing the books as literature, which is always referred to in present tense. (For instance, in the Great Gatsby Jay Gatsby falls in love with Daisy. Saying "fell in love" is incorrect, despite the fact that neither one ever lived.) The last paragraph is a commentary not based on a view of the past, seeing as Redwallers never heard of Victorian England. Thus, it should be written in present tense. ::And while we're on the subject, why are articles past tense anyway, if they're not from a future POV? Despite the fact that it sounds better, it's not proper grammar. --Docbob 23:21, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Cunning Stoats The first three books (chronologically) that go hand-in-hand with each other are Martin the Warrior, Mossflower, and The Legend of Luke. In the first and last, the villains are pirate stoats (Badrang the Tyrant honestly, his name is lame, sorry, had to let it out), and Vilu Daskar. Each thinks that stoats are the most cunning vermin species, yet it is foxes who are proclaimed throughout the book as cunning. What's up with the stoats' egos, why in the first books, and why would Brian Jacques portray them like that? Skrabb-a-log What are you waiting for? Click it! 20:44, 31 December 2008 (UTC) beats me, you got a point there, matey. --Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) thank you XP! someone understands my logic! calling card? hi, don't think i'm stupid, but i was wondering - whats a calling card? both the literal explanation AND the metaphoric explanation. Skrabb-a-log What are you waiting for? Click it! 20:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Vote Now There is another voting poll on my user page involving who you believe would succeed in combat, Gabool, Vilu, or Raga. Thurrn the Ranger 12:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Vilu is probably the most underrated villain from the Redwall series. At least, one of them. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree. He's a really good villain, one of my favorites.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Vilu is the reason the series exists? I just realized, that Vilu Daskar is the Catalyst for the entire series. If he didn't kill Sayna, Luke wouldn't have gone on his vengeance quest, meaning more likely than not Martin wouldn't have rebelliously snuck off to "chop firewood" and get kidnapped by Badrang, in turn, he would have never slayed Badrang and gone to Mossflower, in turn Mossflower would have never been liberated (Though arguably, the way Tsarmina was running things, her Kingdom would have likely tore itself apart from the inside sooner or later) in turn Redwall would have never been built. So... everything happened, just because Vilu murderered Sayna. Moogleknight24 (talk) 02:36, September 8, 2015 (UTC)Moogleknight24 While Vilu does play a big role, I think Verdauga is the main reason everything happened. He was the one who exiled Luke's tribe to the North Shores, where they were attacked by Vilu and his corsairs. Megadracosaurus (talk) 17:41, October 17, 2016 (UTC) I thought I'd note that in the TV series, Luke went on a vengeance quest to kill Badrang, and everything happens the same way. Argulor (talk) 01:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) The way Vilu is described... Wearing a Turban and wielding a scimitar makes him seem like a character from India or Arabia. So am I the only one who thinks that "maybe" Vilu should have been a Mongoose? That would have been a cool opportunity, and yes... while Brian insists "No non-British animals" he has made exceptions many times. It even makes more sense, being a corsair to have come from some foreign land. Moogleknight24 (talk) 21:35, September 22, 2015 (UTC)Moogleknight24